Tal vez después
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: El primer Halloween luego de la Gran Batalla, pero al contrario de lo imaginado, Hermione Granger lo esta pasando sin sus amigos, porque la traición y mentiras de estos todavía le duelen... Porque tal vez después descubra algo impresionante... Tal vez después vea un sentimiento... Tal vez después decida hacia donde quiere que vaya su destino... ¿Para siempre con Draco Malfoy?


Este One-Short participa de un concurso en "Dramione, historias que debieron ser contadas", el reto de Halloween del grupo de dicha pagina.

Este pequeño relato esta exclusivamente dedicado a todas las integrantes del grupo y, en especial, a mi querida Dee…

Para las que se quejen, diciendo que no he seguido con Hermicienta, pues perdonen pero aquí tenéis vuestra debida recompensa, porque también está dedicado a ustedes, quien me siguen en mis historias…

**ADVERTENCIA:** todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a una mente maestra que desgraciadamente no soy en esta vida, pero que posiblemente seré en otra(o es lo que yo deseo), J.K. Rowling.

Además, en el baile aparecen** algunos fragmentos** de la canción "Aquí" de la película Encantada, los derechos son del autor.

Sin más que agregar, aquí os dejo con mis delirios interiores, mis fantasmas expulsados en formas de tétricos y perversos relatos que cuentan hechos no verídicos… ¿O sí?, Os lo dejo a su criterio…

* * *

**TAL VEZ DESPUÉS…**

"_**Apenas si la había perturbado el miedo de ser descubierta, como si fuese lo único en lo que debía reparar. Por lo demás, solo experimento una oscura satisfacción, algo que no conocía en ella hasta ese momento" **_

_Los vecinos mueren en las novelas de Aguirre, Sergio (Escritor argentino)_

Hermione Granger movió la varita y provocó que dos pequeños hoyitos aparecieran en su impoluto cuello de cisne. Desde los pequeños orificios, similares a los te hacia un vampiro cuando te mordía, salía un pegajoso liquido igual a la sangre, aunque solo era pegamento coloreado. Se miro en el espejo por última vez, tratando de convencerse que el traje de Mina era adecuado para el primer Halloween luego de la guerra. Se hacia una fiesta de inauguración porque el colegio había sido restaurado y se festejaba un baile de disfraces por Halloween, al cual era imposible que Hermione faltara porque, como la heroína de guerra, tenía que estar presente en todo acto público del Ministerio.

Lo único bueno era que eso le ganaba puntaje para su futuro cargo en Relaciones Internacionales, por lo demás, era un desastre.

Observo como el espejo reflejaba a una joven bastante flaca, aunque con curvas, solo que no muy llamativas. Sus ojos marrones estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas voluptuosas, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre, contratando violentamente con lo pálido de su piel y con el vestido gris ceniciento. Era un corsé que se ataba por detrás, con una amplia falda que se alzaba como las antiguas, a causa de las enaguas que llevaba. Con unos altos zapatos negros que se ataban por detrás se completaba el conjunto de Hermione, la típica Mina de Bram Stocker. Solo que no habría conde Dracula, por lo menos para esa Mina que había cortado toda relación con la familia Weasley cuando le escondieron que su novio de dos semanas, Ronald, le mandaba cartas e iba a visitar a Lavender Brown a San Mungo. Está se estaba recuperando de un ataque licántropo, cuando Ronald la iba a visitar todos los días de la semana.

Las pálidas mejillas tuvieron algo de color, reflejadas en el espejo, cuando la furia rebalso a Hermione, nunca había sido tan humillada como ese día que llego Lavender con sus maletas porque le habían dado el alta, totalmente recuperada y preguntando ávidamente donde estaba su "Ro-ro".

Todos los integrantes de la familia, incluso Harry que había ido a ver a Ginny antes de volver a la restauración, la habían mirado expectantes, esperando la volcánica reacción de la temperamental castaña. Afortunadamente quedaron desilusionados, tan escándalo no se produjo porque Hermione, controlándose, solo subió arriba, con un movimiento de varita preparo sus cosas y, cuando bajo, todos se encontraban mudos, sin contar a Ron que trataba se salirse del estrangulador abrazo al que lo sometía Lavender.

-Hermione, escúchame, necesitó explicarte todo… -pero el pelirrojo no pudo continuar porque la lengua de Lavender le tapo toda cuerda vocal.

Hermione, en cambio, se hizo la que no escucho nada, aunque cuando Harry la quiso tomar del brazo, le miró con una cara que podría haber hecho estremecer al mismísimo Voldemort. Razón por la que pudo salir de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación ni lamento, solo con su cara pétrea, aunque cuando estuvo en la zona de aparición, Ronald y Harry salieron gritando su nombre pero Hermione ya estaba en pleno proceso de desaparición.

Un rio de lechuzas había aparecido a lo largo de las semanas, hasta insultos porque "El Profeta" había dicho que Hermione había engañado a Ronald, por lo que esté representaba el papel de víctima para el que siempre había entrenado.

Cartas de Harry y Ginny habían sido las más constantes, pero Hermione no los podía perdonar. Quería pero no podía, la confianza era como el vidrio, se rompía y sería imposible volver a unir los pedazos.

Hermione se termino de mirar en el espejo y se puso su antifaz a juego, una pieza de exquisita delicadeza, con unas plumas que lo terminaban de decorar. Cuando se lo puso, se vio en el espejo nuevamente, cerciorando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando estuvo lista, respiro hondo y se dirigió a la sala de su departamento en Londres muggle, una estufa conectada a red flu la esperaba.

-¡A Hogsmeade! –dijo tirando frente a si unos polvos verdes.

Llegó al local de Madame Rosmerta, quien la recibió gustosa para llevarla hacia un carruaje tirado por Thesteals, los caballos de la muerte. Poco a poco se fue escuchando algunos truenos y viendo el reflejo de los relámpagos dentro del carruaje, venia tormenta desde el norte. Llovería seguramente, pero Hermione llevaba como abrigo una gruesa capa que le había mandado Viktor Krum desde Bulgaria.

Ahora eran amigos, es más, Viktor se había casado con una linda chica de Rusia, Anna Grazinski, con quien ese día iría al baile luego de sus dos primeros meses de casados. Hermione había huido con ellos un mes, luego de su luna de miel, para olvidarse de la humillación a la que la estaban sometiendo las revistas: su supuesta infidelidad a Ronald, su traición a Harry y Ginny, entre otras cosas inventadas.

De pronto, el carruaje dio una sacudida anunciando, al fin, su llegada. Con cuidado, se abrigo mejor y se preparo mentalmente para su entrada, seguramente todos sus compañeros y el mundo mágico había creído la historia victimaria de Ronald.

Cuando bajo, vio la fachada tan familiar que el corazón le dio un vuelco, era como tener nuevamente once años: estaba sola, miedosa y acongojada por dentro.

Pero ella, Hermione Granger, se había hecho pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange, había montado sobre un dragón, vencido a dementores y escapado de licántropos, no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha a tras porque tenía vergüenza de un mísero baile.

-Un paso a la vez, Hermione, un paso a la vez –se decía a sí misma en voz alta, menos mal que no había nadie en los alrededores porque hubieran añadido un reportaje para el próximo día: "Heroína, ¿Demente?".

Cuando llego al final de la escalinata, un joven lacayo (como los de las películas de época) le pidió su nombre para presentarla.

-Hermione Granger –le respondió con voz monótona, porque había levantado su cabeza, se había erguido y ahora presentaba todo su porte de realeza muggle.

Si, Hermione Granger escondía el gran secreto de que sus padres eran, nada más y nada menos que los siguientes herederos en la línea del trono, luego del príncipe. Este no había engendrado heredero alguno por lo que, si moría, el reinado seria de Eduardo Renato Philippe Granger y Magdalena Joane Knight Granger.

Luego del final de la guerra, mientras aun estaba con Ronald, el ministerio había colaborado a encontrar a sus padres, que estaban en una conferencia en África, y devolverles a su hija con sus recuerdos.

-Con ustedes, la Srta. Hermione Granger.

La sala al completo se quedo callada, hacían meses que Hermione no estaba en Inglaterra pero los artículos saboteadores habían continuado, razón por la que se desvinculo del mundo yendo primero a Bulgaria y luego a Japón con sus padres.

-¡Hermione! –grito una voz soñadora desde la otra punta del salón mientras Hermione entraba con toda su dignidad y orgullo.

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar, Hermione observo a su alrededor, las personas, contrariamente a lo que ella había imaginado, no la miraban acusadoramente si no con…

¿Vergüenza?

De pronto, un cabello rubio y una fragancia a manzanas verdes le lleno los sentidos, haciendo que Hermione abrazara a esa persona, que a su vez la apretaba como si fuera un torniquete.

-Hermione, ¿¡Porque te fuiste, amiga?! –le pregunto Luna Lovegood, luego de darle unos grandes besos en las mejillas, y pararse a mirarla. Luna estaba vestida con un brasear brillante y verde, seguido de una "cola" de sirena, pero extrañamente, estaba de la mano con un chico morocho, con pelo castaño muy rebelde y ojos castaños claro, quien estaba con una larga capa. Trataba de ocultar su torso desnudo, porque Luna lo había hecho vestirse como príncipe sirenio. El joven morocho, era un slytherin, para sorpresa de Hermione quien al reconocerlo en mudó-. Por cierto, ¿Serás mi dama de honor, Herms?

-¿Dama de honor? –Hermione se sorprendió aun más.

-Si, Theo y yo nos casaremos, ¿No, conejito? –esa última constatación amorosa hizo que Theodore Nott tomara los colores del atardecer, uno teñido de rojo. Había sido el cerebrito de Slytherin, el único que pisaba la biblioteca casi tanto como Hermione.

-Sí, mi hadita –dijo un poco avergonzado el joven, que te digieran conejo no era muy oportuno, mas con la fama que tenían estos, pero Luna decía que Theo era blanco y esponjado como uno.

-Mucho gusto, Theo, soy Hermione –le contesto mas para que el chico olvidara su vergüenza, sabía que era muy tímido-. Y claro que lo seré, Luna, ¿Cómo podría negarme?

-Si, además Theo piensa como yo, lo que te hizo Ron fue muy cruel –le respondió una radiante Luna, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera mas perdida aun.

-Por si no lo sabías, ya que Luna olvido que no has estado, el Quisquilloso hizo una verdadera búsqueda de información, y por una fuente fidedigna, se descubrió la verdad –le explico Theo.

Justo entonces, Hermione sintió un escalofrió en la columna, sus vellos se pusieron de punta y un calorcito se extendió por su vientre. Nerviosa, se paso la lengua por los labios antes de darse vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Con ustedes, Draco Malfoy –grito el lacayo, mientras dicha persona penetraba en la estancia y, nuevamente, la congregación callaba.

Draco Malfoy estaba muy cambiado. Sus cabellos rubios platinados estaban un poco más largos, sus finos labios se curvaban en un intento de sonrisa, la daleada que era su marca personal, vestía impecablemente su túnica negra de gala, pero lo llamativo eran sus ojos.

Ahora eran de un grisáceo lunar, brillaban como noche de luna llena, tenían un tono antinatural casi animal, parecía hambriento y la miraba a ella con ansias, hasta de relamió los labios, dejando a la vista unos dientes muy blancos. Demasiado.

-¿Así que los hurones también vienen a esta fiesta? –pregunto con sorna una voz muy conocida para Hermione, la voz de Ronald. Se tentó en darse la vuelta pero los ojos de Malfoy no la soltaban.

Este, se acerco sigilosamente hacia ellos, caminaba despacio, como midiendo cada paso que daba, pero cuando llego, tomo la mano que Luna le ofrecía con una sonrisa de ambos.

-Luna, ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando esa bestia que tienes de prometido? –le pregunto con marcada familiaridad a la rubia, quien lo miro, a su vez, divertida.

-No es bestia, es conejo –y le pegó una guiñada a Malfoy… "Espera, ¿Luna guiñándole un ojo a Draco Malfoy?", se pregunto Hermione-. Y me trata muy bien, por cierto, ¿Viniste con alguien?

-Lonney, sabes bien que no he tenido una relación desde… bueno, más de un año –dijo incomodo Malfoy, todos sabían que hacía un año, Voldemort había tomado su casa.

-Bueno, Herms tampoco vino con nadie, así que podrían hacerse compañía mutuamente –dijo inocentemente Luna, mientras abrazaba el fornido brazo de su prometido.

-No creo que haga…

-Claro, no hay problema –respondió sorprendentemente Malfoy, mientras mirándola fijamente le ofrecía el brazo con caballerosidad-. ¿Quieres un refresco?

Hermione había querido decir que venía acompañada, no quería ser la espina en el costado de nadie y menos de Malfoy, pero no pareció que le molestase por lo que sin decir nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y acepto el brazo que le ofrecían.

Cuando se dio vuelta, de cara a la multitud, solo algunas personas los miraban como extraterrestres, aunque fue la mirada de desdén que le dirigió Lavender desde el otro lado del salón la que la hizo percatarse de un detalle: Malfoy vestía exactamente igual que Dracula de Coppola. Iban a juego, como una verdadera pareja.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de refrescos, se acerco a charlar McGonagall, la nueva flamante directora de Hogwarts.

- ¡Srta. Granger! Qué alegría me da verla, ¿Le llego mi carta? –Le pregunto con afecto su ex mentora-. La academia de leyes de Transilvania le abrirá gustosamente las puertas, sin necesidad de completar su séptimo año.

Una alegría recorrió a Hermione, hasta que sintió que el brazo que sostenía sufrió un estremecimiento, aunque no le dio importancia porque McGonagall la miraba expectante.

-Que buena noticia, profesora, aunque no me llego su carta porque he estado fuera del país, en Japón con mis padres –contesto.

-Me imagino, superando la traición, siempre supe que eso era mentira y así lo reza la carta, porque en la academia pusieron ese inconveniente de que si eso era verdad no sería admitida –le conto, haciendo que la sangre de Hermione hirviera, si perdía una oportunidad así por Ronald, nada la pararía para destruirlo-. Pero yo expuse mis puntos y, gracias al cielo, el señor Nott hizo que el Quisquilloso publicara la entrevista más verosímil de ese boletín.

-La verdad, recién me estoy enterando –se rio Hermione.

La música empezó a sonar, un vals comenzó, por lo que Hermione empezó a mover el pie al ritmo.

-¿Me concedes el honor, Granger? –le pregunto Malfoy.

-Hermione, dime Hermione –le susurro incomoda, Granger le traía malos recuerdos.

-Bueno, entonces, Hermione, llámame Draco –le sonrió.

Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que miraba en el rostro blanquecino de Malfoy, se dijo Hermione a sí misma. Y no le desagradaba, esa noche, en los brazos de Draco descubrió que su toque era frio, casi polar, pero que enviaba unas ráfagas de electricidad a través de sus sentidos.

"_la vida va, los sueños morirán, al mío digo adiós, y sin saber, que aquí, tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró, y hoy por siempre, ya sé que solo quiero, tenerte aquí, aquí, soñando con un feliz final, creer que esto en verdad es real, y este sueño también nos separo, tu y yo aquí"_

La canción hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera más fuerte, porque los raros ojos de Draco estaban clavados en los suyos, mientras daban vuelvas y vueltas sobre la pista. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que presentaban un cuadro tan intimo que muchas personas se habían quedado mirándolos anonadados, todos menos Luna Lovegood que sonreía como si fuera obvio.

Cuando la canción termino, Hermione y Draco se quedaron quietos en la pista, sentían una conexión indeleble que los hacía querer tocar los labios del otro con ansias. Los ojos de Draco se habían oscurecidos, y estaba a punto de bajar su cabeza y tocar los labios de Hermione, cuando un brazo agarro a esta. La dieron vuelta con brusquedad, quedando frente a las tres personas que menos quería ver: Ronald, Ginevra y Harry.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto, Hermione? –le pregunto un Ron con las orejas coloradas de rabia.

-Granger para ti, Weasley –le respondió Hermione con desdén, lo miro de reojo, remarcando que su ropa seguía siendo de segunda mano.

-Hermione, esto es absurdo, te desapareces meses y vuelves con el hurón… -le dijo Harry aunque Hermione lo corto.

-Draco, Potter, se llama Draco y no le debo explicaciones a ustedes, ya no forman parte de mi vida, cosa que siempre tendría que haber sido así –les respondió.

Las caras de ellos eran todo un poema, muchos sentimientos expresaban: rabia, celos, incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo, etc.

-Es increíble que se atrevan a dirigirle la palabra, no son más que unos traidores –se metió Draco, un caballero andante-. Primero, protegen la relación bajo cuerda de la comadreja con la rubia y, ahora, tienen la desfachatez de venir a tratar mal a Hermione. Salgan de acá de una vez.

La voz de Draco estaba resonando en el salón, todos estaban de acuerdo con Draco. Habían leído las cosas y ese día se las habían confirmado: Harry Potter y Ginny había cubierto la infidelidad de Ronald. La víctima había sido Hermione y no otros.

-¡Ro-ro! –se sintió desde la otra punta, pero Draco no quiso quedarse escuchando mas, por lo que tomo del brazo a Hermione y la llevo a los patios, lejos del barullo del Gran Salón.

Las lágrimas regaban el rostro de Hermione, aunque no emita ningún ruido. Solo caían sin destino evidente.

-Gracias, Draco, no era necesario pero gracias por defenderme –dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al centro de un mini laberinto que habían instalado en el patio, a la luz de la luna, contemplo los duros y marcados rasgos de la persona que había sido su salvadora, quien antes era su enemigo.

-Acaso, ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, Hermione? –pregunto Draco bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella.

-¿Qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-Nada, era algo sin importancia –dijo Draco apesumbrado, pero fue entonces cuando Hermione recordó:

Que Dobby no podía pisar Malfoy Manor a menos que fuera llamado.

Que Draco había negado conocerla.

Que la bóveda Lestrange tenía poca protección porque había habido un lio en la mansión con unos vampiros.

Que misteriosamente su varita había aparecido en su bolsillo luego de la tortura.

Que en sexto ella había entrado al baño antes que Kate Bell.

Que ella había sido salvada por un escudo en la batalla en la torre, pero que siempre creyó que había sido Félix Felicis.

Que en quinto la idea de la había dado Draco, quien había hablado sobre ello con unos compañeros en la biblioteca.

Que fue Draco quien le dio una pista sobre Rita en cuarto.

Que después del puñetazo en tercero, sus "sangre sucia" tenían un toque demasiado… ¿Cariñoso?

-Tu… fuiste tú, todo este tiempo –le dijo tartamudeando Hermione.

-Si –contestó-. Yo siempre te he querido, Hermione, en especial porque tú eras la única que no me trataba distinto por mi apellido, si no por mi ego. Tú has sido la única chica que me ha pegado, que me ha insultado y yo lo he permitido. Soy masoquista, pero siempre has sido tú.

Hermione se acerco a él, dejando atrás toda pizca de orgullo y dignidad.

-¿Cuál fue la excusa que utilizaste en tu condena?

Hermione siempre había sido picada por esa curiosidad, Draco había explicado su problema a puertas cerradas y nunca había sido dada la verdad. Ron había estado dos días con mal carácter por esa razón, y había la había hecho llorar por sus malos tratos.

-¿No adivinas? ¿Nunca te contaron o te enteraste porque no había custodia en la cámara de mi tía? –le pregunto sin mirarla, solo tenía la vista clavada al frente, dejando a la vista su palidez cadavérica y con su mano su frio tacto.

-Te… Te mordieron los vampiros, ¿No?

-No, no me mordieron solamente, me transformaron, Hermione –le conto, había dejado de mirar a cualquier lado, ahora tenía su vista clavada en ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hermione quisiera huir de allí, alejarse del peligro-. Soy un monstruo gracias a la cobardía de mi padre, Voldemort me entrego de recompensa a ellos como si fuera una ofrenda, y Lucius no hizo nada. Soy algo antinatural y escalofriante, el ministerio considero que ya era demasiada condena, una por la eternidad.

Hermione, quien ahora sabía la verdad, se inclino hacia él y toco sus labios con los de ella. Estaban fríos pero poco a poco se fueron calentando y, cuando él apretó los suyos también, una ola de calor la recorrió por entera. Sus bocas se abrieron, haciendo que la tímida lengua de Hermione jugara con la de Draco, aunque rozo un poco los afilados colmillos, que según había leído eran sensibles. Su respuesta fue un agudo gemido por parte de Draco, quien la arrimo mas a él, hasta la subió encima suyo, haciendo que el vestido se levantara un poco y que quedaran tapados por una nube de enaguas.

-Hazme como tú, apártame de este mundo lleno de traiciones y odio, quiero ser tuya por toda la eternidad, Draco.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo, es una tortura –le contesto desesperado, pero ella, quien ya sabía por los libros el proceso, hizo, con su uña, un pequeño tajo en la muñeca de Draco, la única parte sensible de los vampiros.

Esté gimió aun más fuerte, el placer de dar sangre era casi como sentir un orgasmo, uno muy potente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró dos orbes castañas que lo miraban febriles mientras bebían el elixir maldito que la llevaría a una eternidad.

Junto a él.

-Delicioso –susurro cuando creyó haber tomado una cantidad necesaria para la transformación, pero ahora quedaba la mordida, por lo que se saco los botones superiores del cuello del vestido y expuso su tierna carne a la fría brisa-. Muerde, Draco, conviérteme, sácame de este sufrimiento.

Draco la beso apasionadamente, bajo sus manos y acaricio su talle mientras sentía el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca de Hermione. Poco a poco, beso su nariz, sus parpados, pero cuando llego al cuello, penetro con sus afilados incisivos el cuello de cisne de Hermione.

La sangre corrió por su garganta mientras tragaba la sentencia de su amada.

-Solo tuya, Draco –le susurro febrilmente, Hermione-. Por siempre, aunque tal vez después te arrepientas.

-Si tú no lo haces, ¿Por qué me arrepentiría de pasar toda una eternidad con la mujer de mis sueños? –dijo Draco, parando de beber, aunque ironizo-. Aunque si me golpean puede que…

Pero se cayó cuando recibió un cachetón en la cabeza, por lo que rio entre dientes, porque tenia que admitir: tal vez después no seria un destino tan terrible el "vivir para siempre".

**FIN**

* * *

**Sus comentarios me hacen feliz**** =D**


End file.
